1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to radio frequency (RF)-based communication terminals, and particularly, to an RF-based terminal having two exchangeable transmitting paths.
2. Description of Related Art
In radio frequency (RF)-based communication terminals, radio signals are typically amplified by a power amplifier (PA) before being sent to an antenna to ensure successful transmission of radio signals to the nearest base station. However, such power amplification can waste power when the RF-based communication terminal and the nearest base station are close enough that successful transmission requires only lower power amplification.
Therefore, an RF-based communication terminal which can overcome the above-described problems is desirable.